


Christmas Crusade

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [15]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yabu hates Christmas because he's never had a good Christmas day, so Takaki decides to do everything in his power to make sure the holiday goes smoothly.





	Christmas Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "Merry".

Yabu collapsed onto the couch with a sigh, his head heavy on Takaki’s shoulder.

“I need to start my Christmas shopping.” He said, sounding exasperated. Takaki looked over at him in surprise.

“You haven’t done any shopping yet? Do you realize how close to Christmas it is?”

“How could I not? Christmas is everywhere.”

His words weren’t happy, or excited, as tone of voice usually was when related to the holidays, Takaki frowning at him.

“Do you… Have a problem with Christmas?” He finally asked hesitantly. Yabu frowned a little.

“No.” He finally said, but his answer wasn’t at all convincing. “I just… Christmas is never a good day.”

“What?” Takaki asked. He wracked his brain to think of what had happened the past few years, the Christmases he and Yabu had spent together. “What about last year? We went to a nice restaurant, and you said you liked the present I got you, but--”

“I did!” Yabu said quickly, shaking his head. “But when I got home I tripped down the stairs, sprained my wrist, and my mother called to tell me that my sister’s dog passed away.”

“What about the year before that?”

“I got hit by a car.” Yabu said flatly, Takaki nodding a little when he remembered it.

“And the one before?”

“My niece and my nephew both had mononucleosis, and my gas stove exploded.”

They went through every Christmas Day until Yabu was too young to remember the events and sure enough, something disastrous had happened on every one. Takaki didn’t really know what to say when Yabu had finished talking, completely floored.

“Well… That sucks.” He said, and Yabu laughed.

“Yeah. It does. I’m afraid that, I don’t know… We’ll break up or get food poisoning or something. Maybe even both.”

“I can’t vouch for the food poisoning, but I know we’re not going to break up, so you can stop worrying about that one.” Takaki said, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Yabu’s arm. “You need to stop hating Christmas. It’s a good holiday.”

“...right.” Yabu answered sarcastically, obviously doubtful and unimpressed.

“By the end of the week, you’ll love it. I promise.”

The first thing they needed was some Christmas cheer. Takaki wanted their apartment to turn into a picture out of an American magazine, and within two days had acquired the Christmas tree and five packs of four hundred Christmas lights. Yabu got home from work and Takaki ambushed him, shoving an ugly Christmas sweater over his head and thrusting a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Time to get festive.” He declared, Yabu looking at him questioningly. Then he stuck a Santa hat on his own head, and they got to work.

Stringing the lights, an activity that was usually stressful, was infinitely more fun when he had his boyfriend to help him. The lights shone in his eyes as they worked, making him look like he was glowing, Takaki doing his best not to stare at him. He wasn’t successful.

They spent the next few hours cutting into a pack of colored construction paper with a pair of scissors each and a set of markers between them, laughing at their lack of artistic ability and talking as they made decorations to hang up on the tree and throughout the house. It was so relaxing, and Yabu looked so cute in his Christmas sweater, staying up after his boyfriend had gone to bed to put all of their decorations up.  
Their apartment looked incredibly seasonal, he had to admit, Yabu looking quite taken by the whole setup when he woke the next morning.

They wrapped presents, made paper snowflakes, and got their hands on a few classic Christmas movies, Yabu finally admitting on Christmas Eve that he was feeling the Christmas spirit.

“But that doesn’t mean that tomorrow isn’t going to be terrible.” He said quickly. “I still think that the tree is going to fall on the table during breakfast and get lemon juice in our eyes or something. Getting blinded is something that hasn’t happened to me yet.”

“Well, don’t worry about that.” Takaki said, giving Yabu a cheeky grin. “I thought that might be a concern, so I secured the tree to the wall. It isn’t going anywhere. And we’re not having any lemon juice tomorrow, but I fully intend to taste test everything so you don’t get poisoned.”

Yabu laughed at him.

“But what if I get hit by a car while crossing the road again?”

“I’m going to walk next to you. I’ll push you out of the way.”

“Falling down the stairs?”

“I’ll catch you.”

“Alien abduction?”

“We still have those alien costumes from this past Halloween. We can just wear those and blend right in.”

Yabu looked at him, smiling.

“You really did think of everything.” He said, and Takaki gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

“Anything for you. The day will be disaster free! I told you it would be, and it will.”

The day wasn’t without its challenges, but thankfully, Takaki was able to dodge most of them. Their friends dropped their lunch plans, but they were plans Takaki had completely forgotten to tell Yabu about, so it didn’t matter. Nobody’s toes got chopped off when Yabu dropped a steak knife on the floor--though the bouncing the sharp object did was terrifying--and while Yabu slipped on ice a multitude of times, Takaki always managed to catch him, giving him a quick kiss before setting him back on his feet.

“Well?” Takaki asked. They were curled up on the couch together, the day finally closing. Yabu looked extremely comfortable and cute in the new sweater Takaki had bought for him, staring mindlessly at their tree. “How was it? You’re still healthy and all in one piece.”

Yabu laughed at him, nodding a little.

“Yeah. I am. A bit surprising, to be honest.”

“Spare me the cheesy speech; I just want to hear about how Christmas was actually fun this year and nothing terrible happened. Throwing in that I’m a fantastic boyfriend wouldn’t hurt either.”

Yabu hit his arm, but he was laughing.

“Fine. Fine!” He said, the beginnings of a triumphant grin already turning the sides of Takaki’s lips. “You did it. I actually… I really loved today.”

Takaki chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yabu and bringing him in close to his chest.

“Good.” He said, pressing a few kisses into Yabu’s hair, his boyfriend turning to look at him.

“You do realize that you’ll have to top this next year, right?” He said, laughing at the expression on Takaki’s face. Oh well. He had a whole year to figure something out.


End file.
